


Pregnancy Comforts

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Pregnancy, Scenting, very brief talk of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Prompt for Mpreg and Scenting
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137
Collections: #SummertimeSlick





	Pregnancy Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Mpreg and Scenting

Will watches as his Omega makes his rounds around the house on a cleaning spree; the third one of this week already. He had already done the hoovering, the polishing and the dusting; he was currently on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor of the already spotless kitchen.

Will sighs, he doesn’t dare question his Mate in fear of upsetting the man. So, instead, he watches as Hannibal climbs back up to his feet and makes his way back into the den. Will looks over as Hannibal removes the covers of each and every pillow, dropping them all onto the ground. He pulls two of their plush blankets and begins to wrap them around the couch cushions, before moving back to the pillows he discarded and begins replacing the original covers with softer ones. The Alpha has to stifle a laugh when the omega gives out a petulant whine when he throws the original cushion covers into a bag that he then proceeds to throw into the corner of the room.

It’s obvious to Will what is happening, he’s studied enough about Omega psychology that the signs are glaringly obvious. _Hannibal is pregnant and he is nesting._

Hannibal’s stood staring at his work with his hands resting on his hips. Seemingly satisfied with the den, Hannibal heads back into the kitchen to start dinner. Another thing that has changed since Hannibal had began his nesting spree; their meals were now less elaborate in layout and now contained less spice. No cravings had kicked in that Will could tell, but the Alpha couldn’t wait to find out what the great Hannibal Lecter ate when his pregnancy took hold.

He wasn’t showing yet, they had been fucking regularly enough that it was pretty hard to pinpoint when he caught. The number of pups is mostly depended on the conception time also; it’s more likely to have multiple if it happened during a heat. Hannibal’s last heat was about two months ago but there had been too many accounts after that to tell the exact date.

They eat and then retire upstairs to sleep. Their bedroom is still their combined nest, a mattress and old blankets in the corner off the room, dresser hidden away inside their walk-in-closet. It looks empty and bare but that’s how they like it. Will wonders how long it will take for that to change. They crawl under the loose blankets on the mattress, Hannibal crawling straight to Will so he can lie half on top of him. Will wraps and arm around his Omega’s back and buries his nose into his scent gland, taking in the subtly changing scent there. Originally, Hannibal smells of oak, citrus and rosemary but now there is a scent of fresh rain similar to Will’s own scent and underlying sweetness that is purely pup. Will smiles in happy contentment before he snuggles down with his mate to sleep.

* * *

Approximately three months in, and Hannibal was still doing his almost daily cleaning sprees. When another load of pillow covers make their way into a bag behind the couch Will decides to bring the subject up with his Mate while they lie down in their nest. _They had to do it now or they will run the risk of Hannibal blowing all of his savings. And Will couldn’t be bothered to explain to Jack why they were suddenly out on the streets._

“Hannibal?”

“Hmm?” He shifts his head to look up at Will but not enough so to dislodged the hand running through his hair.

“Are you… Are you pregnant?” Will carefully asks.

The question makes Hannibal pause in thought. _Should he tell Will that he thinks he is?_

“I…yes” Hannibal ducks his head back against Will’s shoulders in shame, what he’s feeling shameful about, he doesn’t know.

“I thought so.”

“You knew?”

“Wha-Han, of course I knew. I went to school; nesting behaviours are taught there. Besides, what kind of Mate would I be if I didn’t notice my Omega cleaning the house four times a week and replacing all of our pillow cases?”

“Was it that obvious?” Hannibal cringes.

Instead on answering, Will just races an eyebrow and laughs when he hears Hannibal grumble.

“Why didn’t you tell me if you knew?”

“I didn’t know for sure, but when instincts kicked in, I knew for instantly. And then after that, I wanted to get past the first trimester before telling you and risk any upset if they were not to survive…”

Will ponders that, it was always a worry with any pregnancy but even more so in older male Omegas.

“Hannibal, Hun, I would have wanted to know, either way. I would never want you to suffer through that alone. You understand?” Will says firmly and he feels his Omega nod against his chest.

“C’mon, we can have this. Together…”

* * *

It turns out, around four months is when Hannibal’s craving began kicking in and Will was losing his mind. He had been woken up at three am, according to his phone, to the clanging and banging coming from the kitchen. The nest was empty so Will didn’t even bother getting protective of his home and Mate. Said Mate being the one causing all the noise. Will sighs, standing from the nest to make his way downstairs. His eyes burn as he walks into the kitchen, his still naked mate was bent at the waist searching through another cupboard for one of his many snacks. The Alpha allows himself the moment to appreciate his Mate’s milky white ass and long, lean legs before speaking.

“Hon, what are you doing?” His voice is rough with sleep.

“I am trying to find the crackers, obviously Will.” Hannibal snap, distracted and cranky.

“cheese, salt or plain?” Will asks, wiping a hand over his face, trying to clear the sleep out of his eyes.

“Salt”

“We ran out of them the yesterday. We were supposed to buy them tomorrow… Today.”

“Oh.” Hannibal puts and Will cringes. _It’s never good for him when his Omega pouts._

“What’s wrong?” He winces as he asks.

“I would like some.” Hannibal asks, innocently looking up at Will through his eyelashes with his slowly growing bump on show. Will sighs, knowing that he can’t say no to his pregnant mate.

“Fine, let me go throw some pants on and I’ll get your crackers.” The Alpha can’t even feel angry when Hannibal’s face lights up like that.

“Thank you, mylimasis.” Hannibal says, placing a kiss on Will’s cheek before they make their way upstairs; Will to get changed, Hannibal to go back to sleep.

When Will gets back, Hannibal is asleep as he expected. So, he places the crackers on the bedside table, strips and crawls back into bed.

* * *

Come the third trimester, Hannibal had moved his nesting tendencies into their bedroom. The mattress and blankets that used to make up their nest were thrown to the side. They were soon replaced with a plusher mattress, heavenly soft blankets, pillows that felt like clouds and more recently Will’s shirts had begun making their way into the folds of the blankets. Will has lost count the amount of times his shirts have went missing from the washing hamper.

Their nest is a mix of their natural scents, no lingering smell of shampoo or of any other person. All of the scents are clean where Hannibal has become increasingly uninterested in sex of any sorts; and frankly, Will couldn’t dream of dirtying their little family sanctuary. 

A week after their nest was finalised; although with Hannibal, Will wasn’t sure how final any of this really is. The Alpha begins adding things of his own. At first, it was more blankets and pillows but one day his eyes caught on something in the baby isle as he was shopping. Hidden amongst hundreds and hundreds were four soft plushies; a cream and brown dog, a black deer with purple features, a grey shark and pastel yellow duck with a blue bow. Will had picked them up without another thought and bought them. They were in the nest before the evening.

And now, with Hannibal lying against his side, as much as his protruding belly allowed, clutching the dog and deer to his chest, Will was content and happy.


End file.
